Mobile nodes can roam across different access networks to provide mobility to users. Depending on the location of a mobile node, the mobile node is considered to be attached to either the home network of the mobile node or to a visited network. To support mobility of the mobile node, Mobile Internet Protocol (Mobile IP) can be employed, where Mobile IP allows for location-independent routing of packets to the mobile node. Mobile IP defines a home agent in the home network of the mobile node. When the mobile node is away from its home network and in a visited network, the home agent routes packets (targeted to the home address of the mobile node) to the mobile node.